Obsession
by Bat Spork
Summary: Shindo Hikaru has an ever growing anger and hatred for Touya Akira. He's dead set on beating him somehow. His obsession grows stronger and stronger as time passes.
1. Prologue

**Comments: Sadly, I do not own Hikaru no Go. Wish I did, but I don't. Bah. Um… yeah xD; One random little anime placement thing in there! 8D Isn't that nifty?**

Obsession

Prologue

_He's just so… perfect… popular. He can't help it. He was practically born that way. He was born into a special family. Damn him. He's good at practically everything. Sports – most of them anyway, games – all kinds of them, especially school. He doesn't seem like it, but he's like… the captain of every single damn sport at school. The teachers think he's some sort of fucking prodigy or something. And it drives me up the fucking Goddamned wall._

_But… he can't help it._

_Fuck that, I don't care. People practically lick the damned floor clean with their tongues, just so it won't soil his fucking, precious feet! Damnit he makes me so angry! But it's not necessarily that he's loved and adored by all, it's not necessarily that he's good at everything, it's just that he's always one upped me since I was a kid. He's always been one point better than me. Always!_

_And…even then, it's not necessarily all of that. It's really and truly one thing. ne single, solitary thing when it comes down to it. One thing. One fucking thing… _

_A game._

_My life. I've made it my life. It's the one thing that I have. The one thing that I need. It's practically consumed my whole life. My existence. I don't need anyone or anything. Geezuz, I feel like that obsessed guy from Death Note or whatever. I don't care. I -will- beat him. I will win. I will win even if it kills me. No, it'll kill him. He couldn't stand to lose. I'll beat Touya Akira at Go. I will beat him, even if I have to cheat to do it._


	2. Chapter 1

**Comments: Again, sadly, I do not own Hikaru no Go. Wish I did, but I don't. Bah again. 8D Has funs!**

Obsession

Chapter One

'It's so fucking hot… I really hate how the summer heat gets to me,' the blond boy thought, fanning himself with the makeshift folded up piece of paper. Hikaru sat quietly on a park bench just a foot or so away from the little garden area that had various and sundry Go boards, games, and all that jazz. There were quiet a few people out there ranging from young to old, non-experienced to extremely experienced. He sat quietly watching. Watching one certain green haired boy.

Touya frequented the 'Game Garden', as it was called. Hikaru frequented it also, but not really to play. More to watch Touya. And watch Touya he did. Hikaru followed the other male out there every single time he went. The blond didn't really know if Akira had known that he watched him oh so quietly from a distance. He just had to find something. Anything that could lead to a weakness. Something that would lead to some sort of a fault. Something. Just anything. Sadly, so far he hadn't found anything.

'Fucking hell… I can't find anything… why? Why can't I find a fucking weakness? There -has- to be -something-. Just anything!'

Hikaru didn't really know if Akira had known how much disdain he had for him. But just about everybody else did. And nobody could really understand or tell why. All they knew was that he had carried some sort of a grudge for the other male, and it had been a really long time. Since childhood. This grudge of his had carried over well into his teens. The hatred seemed to have started when Hikaru was about eight or so. It's grown even stronger now that he was eighteen.

Touya Akira wasn't a bad kid. He never had been. He was quite nice, sweet and quietly actually. He never refused to play games with people. He loved playing with children the most. The really little ones were his favorite. He would always let them win. He loved seeing them smile.

And of course, because he did that, everyone adored him more. How Hikaru hated that. Everything about Touya pissed him off. His hair, his eyes, his looks, the way that he talked and dressed. God, everything about him was infuriating.

'I will get you. I'll get you to lose somehow. You can count on that, Touya.' Standing from his sitting spot, Hikaru threw his beer can in the nearby trashcan and walked away from the Game Garden. 'I hate you so much. How can I win? How can I beat you? God, I swear, it's goin' to get to the point where I'm gonna have to get a Yakuza after you, isn't it? The only way I'm goin' to get rid of you is by getting someone sneaky… putting a spell on you. That's what I'm gonna have to do, huh?'

Sighing quietly, the blond put his hands in his pockets and continued to walk down the street. Nothing else got his attention. Nothing else could catch his eye. Him. -He- was the only thing on his mind. He was the only thing he could possibly think of for the passed ten years.

Shindo Hikaru would make Touya Akira fall somehow. He would make that little rat come down from his cloud. Somehow he would. Somehow he would win.


	3. Chapter 2

**Comments: Again, sadly, I do not own Hikaru no Go. Wish I did, but I don't. Bah again. 8D Has funs!**

Obsession

Chapter Two

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Hikaru, you wanna go do something? I thought since it was Friday, we could go bowling or something."_

"Nah man, I'm busy."

"_Dude, I swear to God if you're skipping out on me because you want to stalk Touya or something, I'm -never- going to ask you to do anything again," _said the angry phoned voice of Mitani. _"I'm getting so sick and tired of getting told 'no, I'm busy,' every single fucking time I ask you to do sing. Geezuz, get a fucking life," _he said once more before he hung up the phone.

The beeping dial tone rang loudly in Hikaru's ear before he closed his cell phone and pocketed it once more. Sighing, he rolled his eyes some, and continued to watch Akira play happily with a six year old girl who was playing badly, but was letting her win anyway. 'God, I don't get why he does that. It doesn't make any sense,' he thought to himself as he took his eyes off of Touya and to his can of beer.

Once he turned eighteen Hikaru really started to pick up a bad drinking problem. It seemed like whenever he went somewhere, he was never without a beer, or some sort of canned alcoholic beverage. Hikaru's friends had tried to get him to stop, but it never seemed to do any good. A few times they had gotten him to stop, but a week or so later he'd have a beer in his hand once again.

Nothing seemed to work. His parents had even tried putting him in rehab, but sadly, that didn't work either. Most people had thought that his anger and obsession with Touya was more the alcohol talking than anything else, and a lot of it was, but not entirely. Hikaru's parents couldn't understand what had happened to their little boy. He had changed so much, and no one had really understood why, Hikaru was truly the only one that knew.

Sometimes he even lost track of why he hated Akira so much.

-----

Sighing, the redhead tossed his cell phone down on the couch cushion next to him. "Damn him… I'm so fucking sick of his bullshit."

"Yuki-kun… don't let it bother you so much," Tsutsui said quietly as he leaned over the edge of the couch, wrapping his arms around Mitani's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. But still. It just bugs the shit out of me, and I can't stand how he's… he's just so obsessed."

"I know he is, and I can't explain why he's doing that or rather why he's being like that. But I do know that he's still your friend."

"Ch. Doesn't seem like it to me," he growled bitterly.

"Hey, don't be like that."

"What, you want me to be all shitting butterflies and sunshiny rainbows whenever I see him, and make him think that it's alright for him to act that way?"

"I… Y-Yuki…" Tsutsui said quietly as he slowly started to move his arms off of the redhead.

"Wait... Tsu, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated. I didn't mean to take that all out on you."

Shrugging some, the other male walked around the couch and sat next to Mitani. Well, I know that he's your friend and all, but I'm your boyfriend, and I'm still here. So… maybe we could you know… do something together?" he asked sweetly, a soft smile spreading across his lips.

Smirking, the younger male quirked a brow, and licked his lips some, looking at Tsutsui. "Oh I see. You wanna be a bad boy, huh?"

"U-uh… that's… that's not entirely what I meant…" A faint blush tinged the boy's face as he stared at his boyfriend. "I was just meaning… I mean um… you…"

"I know what you meant." With that, Mitani decided to take the opportunity and pounce on the other male.

-----

Hikaru waited until Touya was done playing the little girl. It was disgusting. He -let- those little kids win. Why would he degrade himself so low as to let children win against him? Rolling his eyes, he tossed his can away in the closest trashcan, and made his way into the Game Garden.

"Oh, hello there Shino-kun. I didn't know you came out here to the Garden."

"Yeah, sure. You wanna play?"

Smiling softly, Touya nodded his head, and started to clear off the Go board, getting ready for a new game. "I just finished up playing a game with my friend, Aiko here," he said with a smile, patting the young girl on the head. "Did you have fun, Aiko?"

"Yeah! I had lots of fun!"

"Well, my classmate and I are going to play a game now, is that alright with you?"

Nodding, the young girl gave a big smile and ran off to find her brothers and sisters that were wandering around the nearby park. "So, what made you want to come out here, and play me?"

"I just wanted to. Is that such a big deal?"

"Well, no. I was just wondering, is that so much of a crime."

"Whatever. Just let's see you plays first," Hikaru snapped as he leaned on the back of his chair. Things were starting to get a little dizzy. He had been drinking a little bit too much alcohol that morning.

"…black. I go first…"


End file.
